Borat Sagdiyev
Borat is one of Sacha Baron Cohen's three main characters on his television news parody, Da Ali G Show. He is the foreign correspondent for the country of Kazakhstan, and acts as a goodwill ambassador for his country. He is a satirical character who represents misunderstood views of foreign people and countries, and as such, does a terrible and unrealistic job of representing the people of Kazakhstan. The point of his character however is not to besmirch the nation of Kazakhstan, but more so to exploit the misunderstandings that people from first world countries have about foreign countries. Borat is not presented as a traditional scheming villain by any means, but the backwards destructive ideologies that he displays and encourages in his interviewees can classify him as a villainous character. Da Ali G Show In Da Ali G Show, Borat plays the role of interviewer and representative of the nation of Kazakhstan, and interviewed several people, trying to get a rise out of them with racey (and racist) sentiments. Borat has promoted anti-semetic views in several interviews, and managed to find a number of interviewees who agree with his statements. Borat has also expressed a love for killing animals for sport, and once antagonized a group of animal rights protesters, freely admitting that he killed bears for fun. Borat also mocked a quail hunter, calling him fat in the same interview. Borat regularly makes sexist statements in his interviews, particularly ones that condemn his wife. Borat has referred to his wife as being fat, ugly, pushy, hoarse voiced, and bad at sex. He has also made references to keeping his wife in a cage. He describes his sister as a prostitute who excels at her job, and has implied a sexual relationship with her on several occasions. Borat also describes rape in a very prosaic manner, showing no disapproval of the act. Borat makes fun of mentally disabled people frequently, and has stated that his brother Bilo is developmentally disabled, and that he and his family keep him in a cage and mock and ridicule him constantly because of his condition. Though Borat has many extremely backwards and unsavory worldviews, he at first comes off as very sweet and unassuming, which can be disarming for the people who he interviews and interacts with. Some of his interviewees have even described him as charming. There is heavy implication that Borat does not understand or recognize most of his misgivings, and is able to claim some innocence, being the byproduct of the exaggerated and backwards culture that he represents. ''Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan'' In the 2006 film, Borat and his producer Azamat head to America in order to enrich Kazakhstan through cultural relations. Borat learns soon after arriving in the United States that his wife was eaten by a bear when she was walking with Bilo. Rather than feeling any remorse or grief for his wife's passing, Borat is ecstatic to hear this and offers the man who delivered the news a high five. Borat determines himself to marry an American woman, and soon becomes fixated on one particular woman. After seeing an old episode of Baywatch, Borat becomes infatuated with Pamela Anderson. He vows to find and marry her. Borat travels across the United States, making countless social faux pas' and insulting many of the people who he meets. He sings what he claims to be the Kazakhstan national anthem to the melody of the United States' national anthem at the melody at a rodeo, a song which begins with "Kazakhstan is greatest country in the world", enraging the audience who attended the event. Borat purchases a bear who he negligently leads through many public places, and encourages and participates in racist behavior at a private hunting reserve with one of its members, promoting the idea of a reserve where you can shoot deer and Jewish people on the same hunting ground. Borat and Azamat decide to stay at a small family run bed and breakfast, but are mortified when they learn that the owners are Jewish. The two men leave in the middle of the night after seeing two cockroaches, which they believe are the bed and breakfast proprietors, transformed in order to spy on them. Borat manages to charm a small group of people and is invited to a dinner party. He brings a sex worker to the party as his guest, and the two are promptly dismissed. Borat sees Azamat pleasuring himself while viewing a photograph of Pamela Anderson one night while leaving the bath and becomes enraged. Azamat states that neither of them know Pamela Anderson, and it shouldn't matter, but Borat doesn't accept this answer, and the two men fight in the nude, throughout a hotel. They are both evicted from their suite, and Borat decides to seek out Pamela Anderson on his own, without the aid of Azamat. While he searches for her, Borat hitches a ride with some college frat boys in an RV. Borat informs them that he wishes to marry Pamela Anderson, and believes her to be a virgin, so the boys show Borat Pamela Anderson's honeymoon video. Borat is heartbroken at the revelation that Pamela Anderson is not a virgin, and burns all of his memorabilia with her image, and by mistake he also burns his own ticket back to Kazakhstan. Lost and despondent, Borat wanders into a Pentecostal church and is compelled to become Christian. With his new found faith, he finds it in his heart to forgive Pamela for not being a virgin, and marry her anyway. He seeks her out at a autograph signing, and attempts to kidnap her by throwing her in a large sack. Borat then introduces a very extreme version of Christianity to Kazakhstan, which promotes the crucifixion of Jewish people. Despite the violence that he is promoting, Borat still believes that he has modernized and enriched his country. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Misogynists Category:Supremacists Category:Incompetent Category:Fighters Category:Weaklings Category:Symbolic Category:Kidnapper Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Perverts Category:Incriminators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parody/Homage Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Titular Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Adulterers Category:Xenophobes Category:Amoral Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Rapists Category:Male